


pathetic

by misqueue



Series: Five Glee Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 01, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "The Power of Madonna". It wasn't good for Finn. Prompt: pathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pathetic

Santana lay beside him, looking out the hotel room window. Passing cars swept angles of light over her skin. Being so near her nudity, Finn thought he would feel more like a man. Instead he felt like a sucker, but he didn't know what the con had been.

So he didn't know what to say to Santana. His body wanted to sleep, but Finn couldn't. He thought of Rachel; it didn't help.

Santana stirred and sat. Finn didn't look at her breasts. "Was it good for you?" she asked. He heard the way her voice cracked with sarcasm. She knew.


End file.
